Cook (Edinburgh Trader)
This man was a sailor who served aboard the Edinburgh Trader as cook during the time of the East India Trading Company's appearance in Port Royal. Biography This man served aboard the merchant vessel known as the Edinburgh Trader in the 18th century around the time of the East India Trading Company's arrival in Port Royal. He was born in England but by 1729 he was residing in Port Royal as a sailor and a cook. He served as cook aboard the ship. As the Edinburgh Trader left Port Royal, a younger sailor discovered a beautiful dress lying on the main deck. He immediately informed his crewmates, who began to fight over the dress. The quartermaster and bursar argued over the dress, both of them believing that it signified the presence of a female spirit. The cook said to Captain Bellamy that the female presence was likely a virgin, which he believed bode ill by all accounts. When Bellamy stated that it was clearly just a stowaway and ordered the crew to find her, the crew searched the ship. They began to search faster after Bellamy remarked that the stowaway was probably naked. They searched, however, to no avail, as the stowaway was in fact among them; Elizabeth Swann had dressed up as a male sailor and stowed away aboard the ship. That night, after the quartermaster, the bursar and Captain Bellamy looked outside the captain's cabin and saw the supposed ghost moving past, they immediately ran onto the main deck where the cook and a sailor were standing, and watched the dress flying around. Unbeknownst to them, however, it was actually the dress being dangled from a string by Elizabeth Swann who was standing on the mast. The merchants believed that it was trying to give a sign, and followed it around the ship. After the quartermaster incorrectly identified seaweed as the sign, the sailor corrected him saying that it was only seaweed. The quartermaster replied that it could mean entrails, and Bellamy remarked that that was a bad sign. Elizabeth, annoyed at the merchants' stupidity, put on her male disguise and pointed at the real sign: the word "Tortuga" written in fire on the floor. After the Trader docked in Tortuga and apparently made a good profit, they sailed back out to open sea. Soon, however, they picked up a young man, William Turner Junior, at sea. Junior was brought into the cabin where he talked with Bellamy, the quartermaster and the bursar. A deckhand, however, then noticed a ship nearby. Soon, the entire ship shook. The quartermaster stated that they must have hit a reef, and Bellamy yelled several orders to the crew, before a massive tentacle emerged from the ocean and grabbed him, pulling him into the sea. This was solely witnessed by one sailor, whose sudden fear confused the other crewmen. Soon, however, the entire crew heard Bellamy's screams when he was pulled into the air by the tentacle then back into the water to his death. The entire crew panicked and grabbed weapons as the Kraken wrapped its tentacles around the ship. Though the merchants attempted to drive back the beast, the monster soon split the ship in half, killing many crewmen and sending the only survivors flying into the ocean. The cook was among said survivors, and was, along with five others, captured and taken prisoner aboard the Flying Dutchman. When Davy Jones gave the order to execute the survivors, the cook was stabbed in the head by Palifico. Gallery SurvivorsCook.jpg Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' Category:Edinburgh Trader crew Category:Killed by the Crew of the Flying Dutchman Category:Males